Thinking Of A Musical You?
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Mike Muses On Some Of The Songs That Remind Him Of His Ex-lover John Morrison. Warnings, Suicide I know Im so Mean To Poor Mizzy And Boy/Boy so you have been warned. Plus The songs and the characters DO NOT BELONG TO ME!
1. Chapter 1

~_For this story, the pairing is John Morrison and the Miz. I hope you enjoy and please review!~_

Well Mike Mizanin was a very good looking guy, he could have anyone he wanted but the man he wanted (and yes every body it was a guy he wanted.)seemed to be over him. Well, I guess that's how it is; Mike loved him then and even a year after the break up he still loves him. Mike can't comprehend why especially after he cheated on mike twice with the same person. Mike hates how he still thinks about him, still loves him, still would do anything for him. Maybe I think about him so much because of all the things that remind him of the man. You see I like music and I listen to it daily, and there are so many songs that make me think of him…us….him.

Like the song Babies Got Her Blue Jeans On by Mel Mcdaniel. That song reminds me of him because of the way when we walked somewhere everybody looked at him. Just gawked at him like he was a juicy piece of candy. I don't think he was trying to get people to look at him because he knew how jealous it got me. No, his ass was just so fine and the way it swayed when he walked made you just want to watch it forever. And another thing is that he looked amazing in his blue jeans. They hugged his luscious ass perfectly.

Another song would be T-Shirt by Shontelle. With us having broken up and me not used to being without him a lot of times I would dress up to go out with some friends when I started missing him. I would make myself look nice because maybe I would meet someone else or he would be their and I wanted him to know I didn't need him but while I was getting ready my heart got heavy and I started to think about all the times I dressed up so we could go out and my resolve to go out and have fun would fade away and I would go to bed and cry my eyes out because of how alone I felt without him. 1 week after we broke up I found one of his t-shirts that I must have picked up in my blind hurry to get packed and out of the room away from him so he didn't see me crying. And so usually when I got out of those dress up cloths I would slip on his t-shirt and some boxers and go to bed for the rest of the day. God I miss him.

7 Things by Miley Cyrus. Because there are 7 things I love about him and hate about him. He is vain, always having to look his best but I don't see why he must put so much effort in his look. I mean he is gorgeous anyways. His games to; I guess he was always playing me because he did cheat on me. And the way he is so insecure about how he looks compared to every one. They way he said to me the first time I found him cheating that he only liked Phil but loved me. The way he could make me laugh all the time but just like that he could turn around and make me cry my eyes out. His friends are jerks all the time and when he was around them he acted like them to. The 7 things I liked and grew to love about him were for starters his hair. Long, silky, beautiful, it frames' his face perfectly. And it's the same with his eyes. They are so dark and comforting, I miss waking up to those sleepy eyes. When we kissed was amazing. I felt so loved when he kissed me softly. So hot when he kissed me passionately. So warm when the kiss was deep. The way my hand fit perfectly in his. I love him. He knew it! And he still tore my heart out of my chest, stomped on it, and shoved it back down my throat.

Mike walks into the bath room of his hotel room slowly. He turned on the hot water in he bath tub all the way and the cold on half of the way. While the water was running Mike grabbed a pen and piece of paper, sat down, And started writing. After writing 1 page for the general about his thoughts on what he was about to do and why; also one private 2 and a half pages for John . Mike stood up and walked back to the bath room to turn the water off. He came back to his letter and left his hotel room and walked to John's room. Mike pushed one of the letters under the door of John Hennigan. Mike stared at the door with a heavy heart, Mike put his fore head against the door and pressed his lips to it. Whispering a soft I love you; and with a cracking voice a tearful goodbye.

Mike went back to his room and laid the other note on the bed. Mike did not strip his cloths off nor did he take the time to consider that maybe; Hennigan felt the same way and planed to try and fix things tomorrow. Mike laid down in the water ignoring the stinging of the hot water and the sensation of relief when the cold water mixed with the warm water. Mike picked up the razor and began the end of his life.

~_Wow, I did not plan to kill my poor Mizzy. It just kind of happened and now I feel bad. I am still on the look pout for a beta so please considering being my beta because I have gotten a few comments on how suckish my grammar is so please think about it. Plus! I need huggles! My poor Mizzy is gone!.. until I see him again Monday night ~_


	2. Number Two

Look for the sequel to this fic. It will be called Like We Never Loved At All So watch out for it!


End file.
